Afterschool Love
by forkthatwaffle
Summary: It was just an experiment, its fake. That's what Kyoya said. But, if its all fake....then why does my chest hurt so much? That's what Tamaki really wants to know too.....
1. Curiosity

Hi! This is my first fanfic! and i hope whoever reads it likes it! Please R&R and critizum is appreciated!!!^_^

* * *

It was a bit late, the sun was making its way down and the curtains of the music room was closed, except for some windows that remained slightly cracked opened. The lights had been dimmed because only the host club remained at school. Tamaki sat down on the pink couch, that Hikaru and Kaoru insisted was salmon, and he sat across from Kyoya sipping his tea. He lightly placed it down on the table in front of him, crossing his legs and slouching a bit in the couch. Placing his left arm on the armrest, and his right arm into his lap. He stared at Kyouya, who was on his laptop typing something incredibly fast. He and Kyoya were the only ones in the music room, Hikaru and Kaoru had left to take a nap, Mori-sempai had left with Honey-sempai to get his favorite sweets, and Haruhi insisted that she had a lot of homework and needed a _quiet_ place to study. Tamaki sighed, realizing that it was going to be a very boring day after school. Kyoya looked up at Tamaki and took a quick sweep of the room, they really were alone. Kyoya grinned with satisfaction, and continued typing. Tamaki had caught his mischievous grin and spoke up.

"Kyoya, I'm bored." he said flatly.

Kyoya didn't bother to look up, but Tamaki continued to go on,

"Ah! How about we go see how Haruhi is doing?" he exclaimed as he stood up.

Kyoya immediately stopped typing and slowly looked up at Tamaki, pushing his glasses back.

"I think it would be better to leave Haruhi alone Tamaki, after all she did say she needed some place _quiet _to study."

Tamaki pouted and sat back down.

"Haruhi is being so cruel today, not letting her dear father watch her study."

Kyoya sighed, it seems Tamaki still doesn't see his true feelings, keeping up with this fantasy of Haruhi being his daughter. Worst of all, apparently Kyoya had been labeled the mother, but then again he had always put up with Tamaki's games.

"If you're that bored Tamaki why don't you go play the piano."

Kyoya looked down at his laptop and continued typing, he was never going to finish if Tamaki continued on bothering him with pointless conversations.

"Okay then" Tamaki said as he got up and walked to the piano, a ray of sun shone unto Tamaki's face, adding a sparkling feature to his beautiful purple eyes. This fact did not escape Kyoya, as he watched Tamaki walk toward the piano.

Wow, Tamaki really is beautiful. Huh? What in the world am I thinking? He's one of my closest friends, and he's a guy. So why does his presence send chill up my spine? He so…… naïve, and innocent…….and cute. Why does this thought keep popping into my head? Why do I want to just go over there and hold him, and tell him everything will be all right? Why do I feel this way?

Kyoya hadn't realized he had been staring at Tamaki so when Tamaki turned around, and gazed back at him, Kyoya's eyes widened and his head snapped back to his laptop. Tamaki tilted his head quizzically and then returned to the piano, and started playing a slow tune. Kyoya was distracted form his laptop, and he closed his eyes, listening to Tamaki's music. His fingers swiped across the keys playing the exact notes at the exact time, perfect was what Kyouya thought. He listened to Tamaki's song, its slow, sad tune, actually it reminded him of a love song, one of those depressing ones, where the two lovers realize they can never be together or where one falls for someone else. Kyoya stood up and closed his laptop, forgetting to save his work because he was so hypnotized by Tamaki's song. He finally understood, exactly how he felt about Tamaki.

He stood up and walked toward Tamaki until he stood right behind him, and placed his left hand on Tamaki's right shoulder and walked around him, keeping his hand on his shoulder, Kyouya sat down next to him on the bench. As Kyouya sat down Tamaki was still engrossed with his music. Kyoya let his hand fall off of Tamaki's shoulder, and leaned closer to Tamaki, they sat side by side and Tamaki's fingers continued fly across the keys. Kyouya turned his head to look at Tamaki who was staring at the keys, and not paying any attention to him. Kyoya raised one eyebrow, and continued to look at Tamaki, humph, he dares to ignore me?

"Tamaki", Kyoya whispered into his ear.

Tamaki hit the wrong key, and turned to face him, Kyoya grinned mischievously, and Tamaki's eyes widened as Kyoya leaned forward, pressing his lips against Tamaki's. Kyoya's hands slipped around Tamaki, and he placed his left hand on his lower back while the other lingered by his shoulders. Tamaki had strung his arms around Kyoya's neck. As they paused to breathe from their kiss, and they stared into each others eyes, until Tamaki broke free of Kyoya's grasp and stood up, walking away. Tamaki had walked to the couch area before Kyoya had grabbed his wrist, and they stood there. Until Tamaki turned around with a hurt expression upon his face, Kyoya dropped Tamaki's wrist and started at him.

He looks so sad, so hurt, why? I want to hold him, and tell him everything will be okay. But, I don't want to approach him anymore, I don't want to hurt him. No I don't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I just had an urge to-" Kyoya said as he looked down, but he didn't finish the sentence.

"Kyoya, why did you kiss me?" Tamaki said, there was something to the way he said it that influenced Kyoya's reply.

"An experiment-" was all Kyoya said before Tamaki threw himself in to his embrace, wrapping his arms around Kyoya's neck as he kissed him passionately. Kyoya instantly responds, placing his hands on Tamaki's lower back, opening his mouth as Tamaki's tongue grazes along his own. Locked in a passionate embrace, Kyoya pushes Tamaki on the couch and leans over him. Tamaki lays down on the couch, and Kyoya remains above him, his knees on the sides of Tamaki's hips and his hands next to Tamaki's shoulders. They kissed passionately, Kyoya kissed his neck, and began unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt, working his way down, with his kisses. They remained that way for what seemed like forever.

I finally realize how I feel about Tamaki, he's the closest person to me, the one who knows me the best. But I know he doesn't feel the same way about me. He's in love with Haruhi, even if he doesn't realize it. I could never compete with Haruhi for Tamaki. But even though I know I could never really have him, right now, at this moment in time, he's mine…..but why did he have to kiss me back?

"Tamaki, why did you kiss me back?" Kyoya said.

"To help you with your experiment." Tamaki replied effortlessly.

"Okay then" Kyoya said as he got off of Tamaki, "I have to finish my report."

Tamaki got up and sat up on the couch, shirtless, gazing at Kyoya longingly. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and began slipping it onto his arms, and buttoning it up. Sliding his coat on after and tossing his hair around so it looked like it normally did, he smoothed out his clothes until it was neat and unruffled. Kyoya's hair was already back in place, and his clothes were perfectly neat like always. Kyoya grabbed his laptop and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Come on Tamaki, we both should go home already." Kyoya said as Tamaki grabbed his bag and they walked out of the music room together.

* * *

Well, that was chapter one.......please R&R....and if you have any ideas on what you wish would happen between between Kyoya and Tamaki, i would gladly write about it!^_^ Until next time...bLaCkxxxRoS3....


	2. Feelings

*Beware* this contains yaoi, boyxboy! So if you don't like yaoi, don't read! and for those who like it....Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Tamaki sighed, its been nearly a week since Kyoya had kissed him, since he had unbuttoned Tamaki's shirt, since he had kissed him everywhere, Tamaki's face turned red as he remembered the details. But, Kyoya had remained as calm and poised as ever this past week. Even the rest of the host club didn't seem to notice the change in their relationship. Everyone was going on as usual.

"How could such a delicate flower like you-"

"Can you really make cake for me-"

"No my brother! Don't waste your precious tears-"

"I always look toward the light, to find the best-"

"Kawai!"

Lately Tamaki had been a bit depressed, and hadn't been doing much 'hosting' this past week, though he thought no one noticed, the entire host club was worried. They tried to figure out what was bothering him, but none of the host members could get it out of him.

(earlier that week)

"What could make him so depressed?" Hikaru said

"Maybe its drugs! Wait, no, Tamaki would never do something like that." honey-sempai said. Suddenly Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kaoru all glared at Haruhi.

"Haruhi! What did you do to make Tamaki so sad!" Honey-sempai said, tears in his eyes, looking as cute as ever.

"What! I didn't do anything!" Haruhi replied as she shook her head.

"I don't think it was Haruhi, Tamaki would never get this depressed over Haruhi." Hikaru said as he lift a finger in the air.

"Therefore I have come to a conclusion! Tamaki-"everyone leaned in closer "-must have"

even closer, "-a girlfriend! In fact his girlfriend probably broke his heart." Hikaru exclaimed.

While the rest of the host club continued to talk about the possibilities, Kyoya grinned, they might just figure it out eventually

(present day)

"I'm afraid the host club will have to close early today, so you must leave immediately, I am very sorry and to make up for it, the host club will be open later tomorrow." Kyoya said out of nowhere, silence came over the room, and the girls started to pout and slowly and unwillingly make their way out of the room.

Eventually all the girls were out and the host club was sitting on the couches. Kaoru and Hikaru sat next to each other and honey-sempai was on Mori-sempai's back, who was standing on the other side of the couch. Haruhi was sitting on the other couch and Tamaki was sitting next to Haruhi while Kyoya stood up. An awkward silence had spread across the room until Haruhi spoke up.

"Kyoya, why did you close the host club so early?" she asked.

"Personal reasons" was all he said.

"You can't use your personal reasons as an excuse to close the host club early." Kaoru said.

"Yeah Kyoya, we were on a role!" Hikaru said

"Actually, I think he has a good reason for doing this." Haruhi said, everyone turned to look at her. She had her chin placed on her right-hand and her left arm underneath it. Even Kyoya turned to her, he wanted to hear what she thought about it, she turned her head to Kyoya.

"So Kyoya, what is the real reason?" she asked. Now it was Kyoya's turn to be stared at.

"It doesn't matter anymore, we should all be heading home." he said as he turned around.

"Tamaki! Why don't you say anything?" Honey-sempai said. "Aren't you mad because Kyoya closed the host club so early?" Now Tamaki was being stared at, by everyone, except Kyoya, the only person he wanted to look at him did anything but. Tamaki was startled by Honey-sempai's question, because he hadn't been paying much attention and when he didn't reply, Haruhi sighed. Grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going home." she said as she walked out the door.

The twins looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll be going too then." Hikaru said ad, the twins walked out of the room, Mori and Honey-sempai followed and soon it was just Kyoya and Tamaki. Tamaki looked at Kyoya who was still standing there and sighed. Tamaki stood up and walked to the door.

I'm such an idiot, how could I think that Kyoya would ever think of me like that, we're just friends. I really do care about him, but its only because we have such a great friendship. I can't think of Kyoya that way, we're just friends. The way he acts is so distant, but I know him for who he truly is. But, what about last week? He kissed me, and I liked it, I liked it a lot, but he said it was just an experiment, and even though it was just an experiment, I was going to take advantage of his experiment.

Tamaki sighed as he walked toward the door, but before he could reach it, the lights dimmed and someone had him pinned against the wall. He felt their soft lips press against his, and when he opened his eyes, to his amazement Kyoya was there grinning mischievously.

"Why don't we continue the experiment from where we left off?" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya…." Tamaki whispered before he was pulled into a passionate kiss, they slid to the floor. Their tongues slipped into each others mouth, slowly they were becoming one. Until Tamaki pulled away.

"No, Kyoya, what if someone sees us!?"

"They can videotape us for all I care, right now, at this moment in time, your mine Tamaki, my personal experiment." He went in to kiss Tamaki but missed. He stood a foot away from Kyoya.

"No!" Tamaki said firmly, "Kyoya, you can't keep using me as your own personal experiment." he said as he put a fist over his heart.

Kyoya couldn't keep manipulating him into being his experiment, especially when he has now idea how much I really want him. To him its just a game but to me its so much more, I think I'm falling for my best friend. Or is it because he's my best friend that I feel this way?

Kyoya saw Tamaki's pained expression, I don't want to hurt Tamaki…..Kyoya grabbed Tamaki again and was able to keep him pinned against the wall, Tamaki struggled and tried to twist away. But, couldn't break free, Kyoya held his face an inch away from Tamaki's face.

"So are you telling me you didn't like it?" Kyoya said, leaving Tamaki speechless.

Kyoya started kissing his neck. Tamaki gave up resisting him, and gave in, he was loving every minute of it. They slid to the floor.

"Ahhhh" Tamaki made such pleasurable noises that Kyoya wanted to do this more often, He slid of his jacket, and slid Tamaki's off as well, slowly unbuttoning Tamaki's shirt and kissing his chest as he slid off his own shirt. They played with each other, kissing each other, teasing each other.

"Naaahhhhh", "Ahhhh"

Kyoya reached for Tamaki's pants and began to slid them off of Tamaki.

"No, Kyoya stop it!" Tamaki said blushing like crazy

"You know you like it, don't lie." he grinned and pulled off his own pants.

"You manipulative bastard" Tamaki joked playfully, and eventually they were both shirtless, and pants less. Rolling around on the floor, kissing, loving each other.

"Nahhhhh", "Aaaaaahhhhhhh"

Kyoya stopped and held himself above Tamaki, it was getting late, they needed to leave. But……he looked at Tamaki's innocent face, staring back at him.

"Kyoya, why did you stop? Did I do something wrong?" Tamaki asked, Kyoya stood up and threw clothes at Tamaki, and began to put on his own.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki whispered.

Was he bored of me already? Was I his failed experiment? Did he not care anymore? Why does my chest hurt so much?

Tamaki put his hand to his chest and could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but wiped them away.

"Get dressed Tamaki, its late, we need to go." Kyoya said without even sparing a glance at him.

"Okay" Tamaki said as he slipped his pants on, and then his shirt and coat. It was just like last time, had Kyoya really gotten that bored with him?

They walked toward the door and when Tamaki was about to turn the handle, Kyoya pulled him into a kiss. When Tamaki pulled away, Kyoya swept him in for a hug, wrapping his arms around Tamaki's shoulders, he was shaking and could feel Kyoya's tears slipped down onto the floor.

"K-k-yoya" Tamaki said surprised.

"I love you Tamaki!", They stood there in silence for a while, silently hoping that they could stay like this forever.

* * *

Hehehehehe....i know.....boyxboy!!!!!!

I really liked writing this chapter...and even if no one reads it......this is for my own entertainment^_^!

But if you do happen to read this...Please review!!!


	3. Interference

Here's chapter 3! But its shorter than chapters 1 and 2.......anyway enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"Tamaki? Are you sure your okay?" Haruhi asked him, she was worried about Tamaki, one minute, he was depressed and the next he was back to his usual obnoxious self.

"My dear Haruhi does truly care about me!" Tamaki replied, taking his hands and wrapping it around one of Haruhi's hand. Haruhi sighed and pulled away from Tamaki's grasp. It seems that Tamaki is fine, but I wonder why he was acting so strange before.

"I only want to make sure your okay, this past week you weren't doing much hosting, and even the customers were starting to worry." Haruhi replied, but in truth he hadn't been doing much hosting, and today he was suddenly making up for it. He had gotten three-times as many customers than usual.

"I'm fine Haruhi." Tamaki replied emotionlessly.

But truthfully he was anything but, Kyoya's words from yesterday had been repeating in Tamaki's mind ever since, _"I love you." _and when they were leaving and Tamaki tried to ask him about, Kyoya ignored him. Kyoya, how do you really feel about me? Because I'm not sure about how I feel about you, _"I love you."_ I thought we were just good friends, I thought I was just your personal experiment, and I was going to take advantage of it. But, _"I love you." _Kyoya, am I more than just a friend to you? Are you more than just a friend to me? Your so confusing Kyoya, but those three words, I treasure them, but I'm not sure I can return them, until I know for sure.

"Okay then, just make sure it doesn't happen again otherwise I will find out why." Haruhi said sternly. Tamaki pouted, Haruhi was scolding him, but smiled brightly soon after.

"I'll be fine Haruhi, you guys really don't need to worry about me that much." Tamaki said, Haruhi raised one eyebrow and sighed.

"Okay, well I'm going home now then, see you tomorrow Tamaki." Haruhi said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the music room.

Kyoya let out a breathe of relief, he was glad to see Haruhi leave, especially when she was luring Tamaki in closer every day. He might just realize his true feelings for Haruhi, Kyouya sighed. Damn it, I can't believe I actually told Tamaki that I loved him. Not that I didn't mean it, I really do love him, but he can't know that. I had just realized it and blurted it out. Unfortunately it looked like I would have to take it back, I can't let him know, because if Tamaki doesn't feel the same, I'll look like a fool. Once again, Tamaki and Kyoya were alone in the music room. Kyoya walked toward Tamaki who was standing next to the couch staring at the door that Haruhi just left through.

"Tamaki, about yesterday." Kyoya said, Tamaki turned to face Kyoya, he tilted his head.

"Hmm? Oh, what about it?" Tamaki replied quizzically, as if he had no idea about what Kyoya was about to say.

"I didn't mean what I said, me saying 'I love you' was just a variable that needed to be tested." Kyoya said emotionlessly.

"Oh" Tamaki gasped as he spun around dropping his head. Did Kyoya really mean it? Was it really just a part of his experiment. He could feel the tears in his eyes.

Kyoya , did you really not mean it.? Well I couldn't really have believed that Kyoya meant it, after all I was just his personal experiment, but why did he have to say it? I don't like Kyoya like that, he's my best friend. Nothing else, but if I don't like him in any other way than just a friend, why does it hurt so much? Tamaki clenched his chest, wishing that the pain would go away.

"Tamaki? I'm sorry if I made you think things that weren't true, and I really just wanted to straighten it out." Kyoya said to Tamaki's back.

"Actually I want to end the experiment, I think we've taken it far enough Tamaki, actually its gotten a bit out of hand. No hard feelings okay." Kyoya had to end this before it back-fired, and even if it hurt him, he knew it wouldn't hurt Tamaki. And even if it did, if he was to remain with Kyoya any longer he would continually be hurt and Kyoya didn't want to hurt Tamaki. That's why he had to end his experiment.

"Its okay Kyoya." Tamaki said as he raised his head and walked toward the door. Kyoya would let him walk out the door but saw a tear glistening on Tamaki's cheek as he turned. Tamaki? I'm sorry, I've made you cry, but it for the best. Kyoya watched Tamaki walk out of the room. It's for the best, yes it's for Tamaki's own sake. Kyoya sat down on the coach and flipped open his laptop, and begun typing.

Tamaki turned the handle slowly, expecting Kyoya to come after him , and continue his experiment. But when he didn't, Tamaki walked out of the room and closed the door, he had finally come to a conclusion on how he felt about Kyoya. He ran away from that room, the tears running down his cheeks.

"I love you Kyoya, you idiot" he whispered.

Then he began to run down the hallway, but he ran into someone and fell down, he sat up putting his hand on his head, he could still feel the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Tamaki?" a voice called.

Tamaki looked up to see Haruhi standing there holding a hand to him. He took it and stood up, wiping the tears off his face. Haruhi still held his hand, and pulled him into a hug. Tamaki staggered a bit, the last person who held him was Kyoya and he began to cry again, his body shaking with emotion, he wanted to push away from Haruhi but was comforted by her warm embrace. The tears continued to fall onto the ground.

"What's wrong Tamaki? Who did this to you?" Haruhi held him tighter to her, not daring to let him go. When he didn't reply and continued crying, Haruhi pulled away to look at him, leaving her hands on the sides of his arms.

"Tamaki, whoever did this to will pay for it." Haruhi said, Tamaki looked into her eyes, that were filled with anger and hurt. He shook his head, wiping the tears from his face.

"I'm fine Haru-" was all Tamaki said, before Haruhi leaned forward and pressed her lips against Tamaki's.

Kyoya heard a voice outside the door, "I love you Kyoya-", what? Was he imaging things? He sighed and decided to look for Tamaki, heading out the door and down the hallway. The lights had already been dimmed, and he saw the shapes of two people, and suddenly one of the people leaned forward to the other, to kiss them. Kyoya sighed, and was about to walk away, when he heard a voice.

"I would never let you cry like that-" could it be? Kyoya looked closer recognizing the voice as Haruhi and before he could conclude who the other person was his worst fears had become reality.

"-Tamaki." No, Kyoya had lead Tamaki straight into the arms of Haruhi, the person he knew he could never compete with.

* * *

Hehehehe..... i decided to complicate their love for now........Please Review (critizisum is appreciated), and if you want anything to happen between Kyoya and Tamaki in this story, feel free to share. I'm half way done with chapter four so it should be up soon too.....


	4. Secret

Sorry i was having issues with my computer when i uploaded chapter 3 .....and techniquely this was suppose to be the ending of chapter3...so here you go, but i guess ill count it as chapter 4...so yeah....!!!Sorry about that!

* * *

The figures stood there not noticing anything else. Kyoya couldn't believe it, no this was what was best for Tamaki. That's why he ended his experiment. Kyoya staggered backwards into the wall, he fell and the two figures turned to look at him.

"Kyoya?" a voice said, Kyoya looked up at the figures a yard away from him.

"Kyoya!" the voice said excitedly. The figure ran toward him, and helped him up. When Tamaki's hand took Kyoya's it sent a jolt of electricity down his spine. He quickly pulled away from Tamaki's touch, and begun to stare at the floor.

Its was Kyoya! Had Kyoya really come looking for him? Kyoya, I know how I feel now, and I want to tell you but, why won't you look at me?

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said once again, tilting his head as the second figure walked toward Tamaki and Kyoya.

I can't let them see anything, I can't let Tamaki know how I feel. No, this is for the best, I could never compete with Haruhi. That's right, Tamaki belongs with a female love, and so do I, I need to grow up and get past this fantasy of Tamaki and I being together.

Kyoya raised his head, his face as expressionless as ever, " Haruhi, Tamaki, I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Tamaki turned his head to look at Haruhi, and his face turned red, and he covered his mouth with his hand. He stared at Kyoya, and looked into his eyes, he saw a blank stare but also a twinge of something else, Hurt? Kyoya were you lying when you said you didn't love me? Did you really want to end the experiment? I love you so much Kyoya, can't you see that?

He remembered Haruhi's lips on his, it was different from when Kyoya kissed him, not because of the fact that it was two different people but it was something else. Something Tamaki couldn't figure out, he looked at Kyoya, standing there.

"I'll go now." Kyoya said as he turned around and began to walk away from them, Tamaki saw Kyoya walking down the hallway, he wanted to run after Kyoya but his legs wouldn't let him. Until Haruhi bumped into him and he staggered a bit, and began to run after Kyoya. Someone grabbed Kyoya's wrist stopping him from moving.

Haruhi saw Kyoya walking down the hallway, and saw Tamaki catch up with him, she heard the quick exchange of words between them.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki said pleadingly. Kyoya wouldn't look at him. Haruhi continued to watch their scene, she was able to catch most of it except for a few scentences here and there.

"Don't worry Tamaki, I won't tell anyone." Kyoya said before walking away from Tamaki. Haruhi sighed, that's all it was huh, Tamaki probably asked Kyoya to keep quiet about what he saw…. Good….now its time to deal with Tamaki. Haruhi slowly walked toward him.

"So what now Tamaki?" Haruhi asked, Tamaki turned to look at her, absolutely clueless

"Do you want to get something to eat Haruhi?" Tamaki said smiling.

* * *

I really like the Haruhi and Tamaki pairing as well...so i decided to throw her into it........chapter 5 should clear it all up.....please review!


	5. Lovers

Chapter 5 should clear up a lot of things......So enjoy! ^_^

* * *

Haruhi stared at Tamaki, and then Kyoya, they were both on different sides of the room. Haruhi sighed. They were both complete idiots! Even when Haruhi went through all the trouble of throwing herself into their "relationship". Yes, she knew all along, actually she had suspected it from the day that Kyoya had closed the host club.

She wanted to know what his "personal reasons" so she stuck around. She waited a little while and walked toward the door, and as she was about to walk in when she heard strange noises, "Ahhhh", "Nahhhhh" . It wasn't a very pleasant experience, especially when she heard Tamaki's say, "You manipulative bastard." while giggling. At that point Haruhi figured out what was going on between them but strangely she couldn't pull herself away. She was there until she heard Kyoya say, "I love you." after that she heard someone grab the door knob, and she sprinted down the hallway.

She planned on confronting them the next day, but instead she heard Kyoya break it off with Tamaki. When Tamaki walked out of the room, Haruhi was hiding behind a corner, and heard Tamaki say, "I Love you Kyoya, you idiot." That was when she decided to get involved, she couldn't believe that two people could really truly love each other, but neither of them really wanted to admit it. She had ran into Tamaki on purpose, taking on the role of lover she even kissed Tamaki when she heard someone's footsteps coming down the hall. But, it hadn't turned out the way she wanted to at all, even when she pushed Tamaki to catch up with Kyoya, in the end she was the one leaving with Tamaki, instead of Kyoya.

But, when Tamaki had taken Haruhi to get something to eat yesterday she told him that she just wanted to friends. Haruhi said this only because she thought he was in love with Kyoya. But when she had told him, an emotion flashed through his eyes. Haruhi lifted her head up to see Tamaki and Kyoya standing next to each other talking, Tamaki smiled, and Haruhi knew instantly what was in his eyes when she told him she just wanted to be friends, it was remorse. Haruhi sighed, it looked like everything was fine now between them, but just to make sure she figured that she better stay after school.

"We're going to go now then" said Honey-sempai as he and Mori-sempai walked out of the music room. Tamaki smiled and waved them good-bye. Kaoru and Hikaru had stuck behind and was questioning Kyoya and Tamaki about something. Kyoya shot Haruhi a look that said _-help me-_ and turned his attention back to the twins. Did Kyoya now that Haruhi knew? Or did he just shot her a look? Either way she needed to talk to Tamaki and Kyoya alone. She walked toward Kaoru and Hikaru, grabbing both of their shoulders from the back. They turned around to face her, she smiled.

"We should probably go. I'm sure Kyoya has a lot of work to do." Haruhi said dragging them out of the room.

"Let go Haruhi, we were asking Kyoya something important!" Kaoru said, not even trying to break away. Haruhi continued to drag them in the hallway, not replying the twins put up a fit, not a physical one anyway. It was almost if the twins were letting Haruhi drag them out. When they were outside of the building Haruhi let them go and walked back into the building.

"Haruhi, where are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"I forgot my bag in the music room." She said hurrying inside, she was going to confront Tamaki and Kyoya about their situation.

Kyoya grinned as Haruhi left the room with Kaoru and Hikaru, he turned to look at Tamaki, who was scooping up his bag from the couch. Tamaki was absolutely the most stunning thing he had ever seen. He walked over to Tamaki, and stood behind him, putting his hands on Tamaki's shoulders and leaning forward.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya whispered into Tamaki's ear, Tamaki blushed as a shiver of pleasure and excitement ran through him. He turned around to find himself caught between Kyoya and the couch, he sighed.

"Kyoya, you can't do this anymore!" Tamaki said, pushing Kyoya away from him. Kyoya didn't attempt to bring Tamaki back into his arms, he stood there gazing at Tamaki who had unknowingly captured his heart. Tamaki, if I was to tell you I loved you again, would you accept me? Tamaki looked at Kyoya, Kyoya…..you said that I was just your experiment, and I was perfectly fine with being apart of it, but you won't answer any of my questions. Is this really just an experiment to you? But its not anymore is it, you ended the experiment yesterday. I love you so much Kyoya. But, if I told you that, you might push me away, and I don't want that to happen.

"Kyoya, you said that we were done with the experiment." Tamaki quickly said, Kyoya stared straight into his eyes.

"Yes I did." Kyoya replied walking toward Tamaki who was standing in the front of the couch. Kyoya stood right in front of Tamaki, their faces mere inches apart. Tamaki shook his head. No matter how badly Tamaki wanted to be in Kyoya's arms he knew it was just a dream. But as Kyoya stood in front of him now, all his senses told him to throw himself at Kyoya.

"No Kyoya, you can't keep playing with me like that, and if its not an experiment then what is it?" Tamaki stated. Kyoya stared at the floor, unwilling to meet Tamaki's gaze. Kyoya remained silent. He had to tell Tamaki, he had too. He looked straight into Tamaki's beautiful purple eyes, and leaned forward pressing his lips against Tamaki's. It was just a kiss nothing more and nothing less than that. When Kyoya pulled back, Tamaki was standing there absolutely petrified.

"K-kyoya" Tamaki uttered, Kyoya pushed a strand of hair behind Tamaki's ear, leaving his hand on his cheek.

"Its not an experiment, because its real." Kyoya said as he stared straight into Tamaki's eyes. Tamaki's whole expression lightened.

"Kyoya…" he said falling into Kyoya's embrace, their lips met and slowly their mouths opened. Their hands had entwined and they stood there in a loving kiss. The door of the music room flew open revealing an opened-mouthed Haruhi, who was staring at Tamaki and Kyoya's passionate embrace. They parted to look at Haruhi, who was red-faced and instantly turned around.

"I-i'm sorry, I'll leave now." she can't believe it, she was ecstatic, Kyoya and Tamaki were back together! She reached for the handle.

"You knew all along didn't you? Haruhi. But, then again you did get into this school, its to be expected." Kyoya said. Haruhi turned around to see that Kyoya an Tamaki were staring expectantly at her.

"Yes I did know." she replied, Tamaki smiled pleasantly.

"Then why didn't you tell us Haruhi." Tamaki asked.

"if I'm right, you did try to tell us but there were some complications, but right now I need to ask you something." Kyoya pushed up his glasses and stared at Haruhi, she felt the temperature in the room go down and shivered.

"Do you have any feelings other than friendship toward Tamaki?" he asked, Haruhi sighed right now all she wanted was for Tamaki to be with Kyoya, she detected no feelings other than friendship toward Tamaki. But, maybe one day she would, you never know. But, for now she was fine with being his friend.

"No, Tamaki is just my friend." Haruhi replied. Tamaki smiled at her, she sighed.

"I'll go now then." Haruhi said, she turned the knob of the door at stepped out, closing the door behind her, she turned down the hallway, glad she had gotten it over with. Kyoya's lips pressed against Tamaki's, and they stood there once again in a passionate kiss. Tamaki pulled away and looked into Kyoya's eyes.

"I love you Kyoya."

"I love you Tamaki."

They were pulled into a passionate embrace, they had become one, and as Kyoya placed Tamaki down on the couch and started unbuttoning his shirt. Kyoya realized that there was no going back. He was Tamaki's and Tamaki was Kyoya's. Moments like this were to be remembered forever, and Kyoya knew he would never forget this. He slid his hand to Tamaki's pants and began unbuttoning, his face never leaving Tamaki's. "Ahhhh" , "Nahhhhh" . They embraced, and became one with each other. They loved each other, they became each other, they played with each other. Kyoya looked down at Tamaki, he knew that even though they were finally together, that all relationships had bumps. But the question was could their love handle it? Kyoya pushed all these unnecessary thoughts out of his mind, and became lost in the moment. Infact they both became so lost that they forgot everything, that they were at school, that they were making love on a couch in the music room, and they even forgot to leave. They slept there on the couch, Tamaki's arms and legs were wrapped around Kyoya who was sleeping soundly on his back, covered by a blanket that Kyoya had brought in advance.

* * *

Please review!!!!!!!!and once again sorry for the incovience!!!!!(wait...did i spell that right)


	6. Escape

Hi!^_^...im sorry it took me a while to get this out, but its almost the end of school...Only a WEEK left! yay! ....and if been busy....anyway this chapter is longer than usual as well...so enjoy!

* * *

A faint vibrating caught Haruhi's attention, waking her up at 3 in the morning.

"Who the heck is calling me this early?"She said as she flipped open her phone to hear someone screaming into her ear. Momentarily deaf, she held the phone away from her ear.

"Hello?" she said sleepily, bringing the phone slowly back to her ear, on the other line was a twin who was absolutely frantic.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted,

"Tamaki and Kyoya are missing!" he quickly said, "Tamaki's father and Kyoya's sister called us and told us that neither of them came home last night!"

What? Last time Haruhi saw them they were, kissing in the music room. Oh shit! They were probably still there! But she couldn't tell Hikaru that, he couldn't tell anyone about Tamaki and Kyoya and even she did, who knows what kind've state the host club would find them in. She was going to have to somehow get to them.

"Hikaru, I need you to calm down, I'm going to go look for them now, okay." She said calmly, on the other line Hikaru's breathing had slowed.

"Okay, bye. "He said.

"Bye Hikaru." She replied before closing the phone, she changed into a pair of jeans and a loose shirt. She headed out the door and headed toward Ouran.

Kyoya woke up to find himself completely unaware of where he was, until he turned to see who was holding onto him. Tamaki, all the memories from their night before came flooding back to him. He and Tamaki actually did it. Kyoya had never done it before, much less with a guy, he wondered if it was Tamaki's first time as well as Kyoya turned his naked body and pressed it against Tamaki's. It felt so good to be so close to him, he gently caressed Tamaki's cheek, forgetting about everything, his memories scattered back to the night before.

"Kyoya…" Tamaki whispered, "I love you." Kyoya pressed his lips against Tamaki's and felt Tamaki's immediate reaction. Kyoya grinned mischievously.

"Hmmm…. Ready so soon?" Kyoya said pressing himself closer Tamaki who was lying on the couch, and was totally red trying to get away from his lovers embrace. But Kyoya wouldn't have Tamaki leaving him just yet, especially when he himself was just becoming aroused. One of his hands sliding down Tamaki's bare chest and then to a hardened bump under his pants. Tamaki smacked Kyoya's hand away, but of course Kyoya wasn't going to take that. He put himself above Tamaki, taking Tamaki's arms and pinning them down right above Tamaki with one hand. His other hand began its slow trip south, Kyoya felt Tamaki's sides, gently smoothing his hand up and down against Tamaki's hip. Tamaki let out a groan of pleasure, as Kyoya unbuttoned his pants. Stopping halfway to tease Tamaki, he began to take off his own shirt and pants, and dropping them onto the ground. He continued to take off Tamaki's pants, sliding them off his legs so that they were both only in boxers. Kyoya's hand slid to Tamaki's boxers, gently caressing the hard bump that was unnoticeable. Tamaki let out a moan of pleasure, and Kyoya was immediately aroused. Kyoya let go of Tamaki's arms and slid his hands up and down against Tamaki's gentle frame, feeling his soft smooth skin. Tamaki put his arms around Kyoya's neck and pulled his head up to meet Kyoya in a kiss. Kyoya lowered Tamaki's head down and began kissing his neck, inching downward.

His memories seemed to be so real that Kyoya could feel the pressure, and as Tamaki's eyes slowly opened he snapped back to reality, calming down he stared into those beautiful purple eyes. Tamaki leaned forward, cuddling against Kyoya's chest, slowly falling back asleep.

He looks so cute, I should go back to sleep too. Wait, where were they? Oh shit, Kyoya thought as he reached for his cellphone that was on the table next to them. 3:23 am, oh no, great, his father was going to be really angry. But, it was probably his sister that was worrying. He looked around, realizing that they were in the musicroom. His mind told him to get up and go home but his muscles wouldn't obey him. He didn't want to move, because right now Tamaki was his, and he didn't want to ruin it. So he began to run his fingers through Tamaki's hair, slowly waking him up. Tamaki rubbed his eyes, looking as cute and innocent as ever.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" he said softly.

"Tamaki….I love you so much." Kyoya said as he sat up right.

"Kyoya, I love you too." Tamaki replied lifting himself up, as the blanket fell off of him, revealing everything except his and Kyoya's lap. He slid himself unto Kyoya's lap and brought his head up to meet Kyoya's gaze, staring lovingly at Tamaki. Kyoya put his hand on Tamaki's chin pulling Tamaki's face closer to his. Their lips met and they were both pulled into a loving kiss. The door to the musicroom flew open, and Haruhi stood there staring at their scene before pulling herself back to reality, she saw their clothes on the ground and picked them up.

"You guys need to get dressed!" she said as she threw their clothes to them. They both turned to look at her, Kyoya looked at her as if to say _it was just getting fun_ and Tamaki turned red, hiding under the blanket.

"I'll be waiting outside, so you guys better get dressed fast!" she yelled as she walked out of the musicroom. It seems that she had gotten use to the idea of Tamaki and Kyoya doing thing…like that….together. She sighed as she closed the door behind her. Soon after two guys walked out of the room, looking a bit rumpled here and there but otherwise looked perfectly fine.

"Do you two realize what time it is!?" Haruhi scolded as they walked down the hallway. Kyoya turned to look at her and just shrugged, Tamaki looked at her quizzically and then faced Kyoya.

"What time is it anyway?" Tamaki asked, Haruhi sighed.

"It's almost 3:30 in the morning Tamaki." She said.

"What! I didn't think it was that late!" He said as Kyoya shook his head.

"Did you know that everyone is worried about you two? They are freaking out, especially your sister Kyoya." Haruhi said, Kyoya pulled out his cellphone, dialed a number and put it to his ear.

"Yes, I'm fine-"Kyoya said into the phone, a muffled voice was on the other side.

"I know, I know…..Look I'm sorry, I'll be there soon." He said closing the phone and slipping it back into his pocket then they headed into the parking area where Kyoya's car was waiting to picking them up. They dropped off Haruhi and then Tamaki, leaving Kyoya to go home to face his father. He sighed as they drove through the gates of his family's estate.

The next day Kaoru and Hikaru were ready to pounce on Kyoya and Tamaki with accusations and questions.

"Where were you two anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"We were working late at the host club and we fell asleep." Kyoya replied calmly, as he typed on his laptop, while Tamaki sat there next to him with his hands in his lap, twiddling his thumbs. Trying not to remember what had happen the night before. He stretched his back, his muscles aching; the twins stared at him as he did so.

"Hmmm…." Hikaru and Kaoru hummed, they looked at the couple in front of them, and looked at one another, harmoniously saying the same words.

"Never did, would or could happen." As they shook their heads at the two, Kyoya looked up at them and Tamaki paid no attention, his thoughts rambled in his head.

"Never, what?" Kyoya said as he pushed back his glasses and stopped typing. The twins looked at each other and sighed.

"To tell you the truth, we thought you and Tamaki eloped together, but something like that could never happen." Hikaru said. Kyoya continued typing and said nothing, while they thought Tamaki was deep in thought, his head snapped up, blushing a bit. Eloping huh?

"Huh!?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"I know silly right? I don't even know what we were thinking back then." Kaoru said crossing his arms. Kyoya continued to type, ignoring the twins, eventually they walked away.

Was it that obvious? Eloping huh, it's true that after Tamaki and I graduate we'll have to actually start working. We probably won't be able to see each other under such friendly circumstances. Actually we probably won't be able to be together at all. There is no way that the world we live in would accept us. That of course is if I get to graduate from this school. His thoughts wondered back to last night's argument with his father.

"Kyoya, there is something I need to tell you." His father said calmly as he called Kyoya to the parlor. His father paced back and forth.

"Yes father?" Kyoya replied, he had expected his dad to lash out at him for staying out so late.

"On Saturday, which is only a day from now you will be moving to a boarding school in America. Which means today shall be your last day at Ouran high school." His father said staring straight into Kyoya's eyes, daring him to defy him. At first Kyoya said nothing, he just stared out into space calculating his actions. If he was to obey his father, he would never see Tamaki again or at least for a year or two and he couldn't deal with that. When Kyoya didn't reply his father grinned and continued.

"You better start pack-" but Kyoya cut him off.

"No."Kyoya said firmly.

"What did you say?" His father asked, hoping he misheard Kyoya, no matter what, Kyoya was going to study abroad in America. But he was just hoping that it wouldn't be hard to convince him to go.

"You heard me father, I'm not going, I refuse!" he said, as confident as ever. His father stared into those onyx eyes, and saw nothing but anger and stubbornness.

"It doesn't matter what you say Kyoya, you're going." His father replied. This argument continued on like this, but getting more heated by every word until Kyoya had to get ready for school.

After the host club had left, Tamaki and Kyoya were walking down the halls, to their cars.

"Tamaki, you do realize that after we graduate, we won't be able to continue like this. We'll be adults in the real world, and in our world people like us aren't exactly accepted so easily as a normal couple." Kyoya said to Tamaki, Tamaki stopped dead in his tracks, and Kyoya stood about a yard away from him.

"Yes," Tamaki replied staring at the ground.

"Do you love me Tamaki?" Kyoya said walking toward him; he placed his hand on his chin lifting his face up so he could stare into Tamaki's purple eyes. There were tears coming out, falling off of his cheeks, and onto the floor. Kyoya leaned his face closer to Tamaki's resting his forehead upon Tamaki's.

"Absolutely," Tamaki said with such confidence in his voice that Kyoya had made up his mind. He leaned in to kiss Tamaki, wrapping his arm around Tamaki's waist, while Tamaki's arm slipped around Kyoya's neck and their hands interlacing. Eloping, this word had remained in Kyoya's head forever and he had made his decision. He pulled away from Tamaki, staring into his eyes.

"Tamaki, I need to tell you something." Kyoya said.

"What is it Kyoya?" Tamaki replied.

"I'm leaving for America tomorrow; my father is shipping me off to boarding school." He said quickly.

"What!?" Tamaki almost yelled, Kyoya pulled himself closer to Tamaki.

"Run away with me Tamaki!" he said, Tamaki was speechless.

"Let's elope! Let's get away from here, to somewhere where we can be together!" he said quickly.

"K-kyoya, we couldn't do something like that!" Tamaki said staring at his lover.

"Why not Tamaki? I'll get everything ready. We'll leave tonight!" when Tamaki didn't reply Kyoya put his face right against Tamaki's their lips only centimeters away.

"I can't live without you Tamaki, please." Kyoya stared longingly into Tamaki's eyes, Tamaki pressed his lips against Kyoya's.

"Yes," he said as he pulled away from Kyoya.

* * *

What do you think???

Please Review!


	7. SEQUEL

Just letting you know, that this is the last installment of Afterschool Love!!! Go look for the Sequel 'Lost in France' on my profile!!!!! :D

-I hope you have enjoyed what i have written so far......

-I thank all those who have reviewed.

-And Please read the sequel!!!

Until next time...

bLaCKxxxRoS3 ^.-


End file.
